Crane Dancer
by Starsister12
Summary: Tohru is the only outsider who knows about the Zodiac curse, but when a dancer named Tsuru enters the lives of Sohmas, things change. Will Tsuru learn the secret? And if so will she keep her memories or will Hatori be forced to become cold snow once more?
1. The Paper Crane

**Author's Note: This story takes place after Tohru meet Ritsu in anime episode 23, but before Tohru sees Kyo's transformation. The appearances/portrayal of characters and events are based off the anime rather than the manga, which I have not read yet. Akito is referred to as a male, Ayame's eyes are gold, and any romance involving Tohru will be more related to Yuki because I like that pairing. This story starts at the end of the school year in late May/early June and covers a period of about two months. I tried to keep the timeline as consistent as possible, but there may be a few flaws, which I hope readers will forgive. Hope you enjoy the story!**

---

Chapter 1

_**The Paper Crane**_

"I can't believe it's only a month until the Star Festival!" cried Tohru Honda as she walked towards her work. School was over for the day, but Yuki had to stay after for a student council meeting and Kyo had to go home, so she was going to work early that day on her own. It was a beautiful day with lots of sun and the cool breeze that made everything feel fresh and alive played with her long brown hair.

Tohru breathed deeply, a contented smile spreading across her face. _I love spring_, she thought happily. _I really should get Yuki and Kyo and the other members of the Zodiac some presents for the Star Festival. They've been so good to me and have taken such good care of me…I really need to find a way to thank them properly. _Tohru frowned slightly, thinking. _Well, they like books, or at least, most of them do. And they all have their interests, so maybe I can find a special book for each of them about what they like! _

At that moment, Tohru's blue eyes fell on a little store and she stopped. It was a small, traditional-looking building like Shigure's house and sat about two blocks away from where she worked, looking slightly squashed between a pair of more modern buildings. Books sat on display in the glass windows in neat rows on silken blue cloth draped over the stands and a sign hung over the pair of steps leading into the shop.

"_The Paper Crane Bookstore_," Tohru read slowly, excitement building in her voice. "Oh wow, a book store! That's exactly what I need right now! I can't believe I never noticed it before." Glancing down at her watch and seeing that she still had an hour before she needed to be at work, Tohru eagerly pushed open the door to _The Paper Crane._

A tiny bell chimed sweetly as the young girl entered. The inside was all made of a dark, warm wood that seemed heavy with age, but not oppressive or enclosing. Directly across from the entrance was the main desk with a cup of pens sitting on the top, but no one was sitting behind it. Rows upon rows of bookshelves stood in neat arrangements for easy access, each one stuffed full of books in all shapes and sizes. Some were well worn, showing years of care while others had that special shine only a new edition could lay claim to. A pair of tables with some chairs for avid readers stood near the windows on either side of the door where the light was best, and around the corner of one of the book shelves, Tohru could see a comfy armchair with a lamp beside it for more reclusive visitors. With the door closed, the sounds of the outside world were greatly muffled, making the shop feel like it was completely cut off from the rest of the outside world. In that manner, it reminded Tohru of the Sohma House when she had been summoned by Hatori, but she didn't feel afraid or nervous here. It felt…safe. Comforting. Welcoming.

"Can I help you?" a soft voice that reminded Tohru of green and growing things, full of warmth and life, asked from the recesses of the shelves.

Tohru nearly jumped out of her skin, looking around frantically. "Wha-what? Who's there?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," said the voice again, and a woman stepped out of the shadows holding a box of books in her arms.

Tohru, remembering her manners, hurriedly bowed. "No, I'm ok, I'm sorry for coming in unannounced like this," she said.

The woman smiled slightly. "That's quite alright. After all, this is a store; people are supposed to come in unannounced." She set the box of books down on the edge of the main desk and turned towards Tohru. "But where are my manners? My name is Tsuru Odoriko, owner of _The Paper Crane_. Welcome to my shop."

"I'm Tohru Honda. I'm very pleased to meet you," Tohru replied, straightening to get a look at the woman…and she couldn't help but stare in amazement.

Tsuru Odoriko was beautiful. There was no other word that could describe her. She was tall, almost as tall as Hatori, and wore an elegant deep green robe slit up to her hips to allow freedom of movement with tapering arm sleeves, similar to the ones Ayame always wore. Black pants sheathed long, slender legs and a pair of soft black slippers shod her feet, but she wore no jewelry. Long, straight black hair was pulled up in a knot, held in place by a pair of ebony hair sticks, while the rest was allowed to flow down her back, nearly to her waist. Her skin was pale and smooth and her face was filled with both serenity and stubbornness, creating an unusual beauty unadorned by cosmetics. A pair of deep, startling jade green eyes regarded Tohru with calm, warm interest, and she smelled faintly of sandalwood incense.

Suddenly Tohru realized that she was staring, and lowered her head, blushing. "I'm sorry, Miss Odoriko, I'm being so rude staring at you, and I know I shouldn't be because that is rude, but you're so pretty, I…" The girl trailed off, embarrassed.

There was a hint of gentle amusement in Tsuru's soft voice. "No need to apologize, Miss Honda. Indeed, I thank you for the compliment."

Tohru raised her own blue eyes to meet Tsuru's green ones and, seeing the genuine gentleness in them, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Now, Miss Honda, was there anything in particular you were looking for?" Tsuru asked.

"Oh yes!" cried Tohru. "I'm looking for some presents for my friends. I live with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma, and I know a bunch of the other Sohmas, and they've been so good to me that I'd like to find books for all of them for the Star Festival."

Tsuru raised one elegant eyebrow. "Are they relatives of yours? I know you said your last name was 'Honda,' but…"

"No, we're not related," Tohru explained. "They've been letting me live with them and they are my dearest friends, besides Uo-chan and Hana. When my Mom died last May, I didn't want to be a burden on anyone, so I've been working as a cleaner in the building just down the street to help pay for school, and I was living on my own in a tent. Only thing was, it was on Sohma property and my classmate Yuki Sohma found me and offered me a place with him and Shigure. Kyo came to live with us then too, and since then I've met a bunch of the other Sohmas." Tohru smiled brightly. "I'm so lucky to have such good friends. They're all like family to me."

Tsuru remained very quiet during Tohru's story, listening intently and watching as Tohru's face got brighter and her smile got wider as she spoke of the kind Sohmas.

"Oh, but listen to me ramble on," said Tohru hurriedly, fearing that she was boring her hostess. "I am sorry, Miss Odoriko."

"No, I enjoy your stories of the Sohma family," Tsuru said with a smile. "Although…I am sorry about your mother. I know how hard that is."

Tohru nodded. "Yeah, it gets rough sometimes, but that's why I'm so happy to have friends like Yuki and Kyo. They look out for me."

"It certainly sounds like it," Tsuru replied. She turned towards the book shelves. "Now, let's see if we can't find something for your friends, shall we?"

"Oh, yes, thank you!" said Tohru. "That is, if it's not too much trouble, I don't want to be a bother, Miss Odoriko…"

Shaking her head with another small smile, Tsuru said, "It's no bother at all. Come on. Tell me some more about your friends, the Sohma family. Maybe that will give us some better ideas of what to look for, Miss Honda."

As Tohru told more stories about the Sohmas, Tsuru listened and ran her fingers along the spines of her books, searching out titles and making suggestions as to what she thought they would like, based on what Tohru told her about their hobbies and personalities. They found books for Uo-chan, Hana, Kagura, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu, but not for Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, or Hatori.

"I think I know the perfect books for your other friends," Tsuru announced after nearly forty minutes of searching through the shelves. "Unfortunately, I don't think I have them in stock right now, but if you're willing to wait, I can order them for you and deliver them to your house."

Tohru looked up at Tsuru and began to flutter her hands nervously. "Oh no, that's alright, I'm sure they'll like one of the other books here 'cause they are all very nice, and it would really be too much trouble for you—"

"Miss Honda," said Tsuru, gently taking Tohru's hands in hers. "It's no trouble. I'm happy to help; that's what I'm here for. The Star Festival is still a while off so you have time, and I really think that your friends would like the books I have in mind. I need to restock anyway, so when they arrive, I'll deliver them to you." Again, Tsuru smiled at the younger girl with genuine warmth in her eyes. "Really, it will be my pleasure."

Tohru hesitated. Her selfless nature was telling her not to be a bother to Miss Odoriko, but when the lady herself said it was no trouble…and from the descriptions, those books _did_ sound perfect…

"Alright, but only if you're sure it's no trouble," Tohru said.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Tsuru said solemnly, but her green eyes sparkled with good humor.

Tohru smiled back and then looked at the small pile of books. "How much do I owe you for all of these?" Tohru asked.

"Well, today is a special sale," said Tsuru. "Everything is half off, plus a bonus-buy one, get one free."

Tohru's eyes went wide. The books were reasonably priced to begin with, but with this sale, it was amazingly cheap…and well within Tohru's meager finances. She looked up at Tsuru. "A sale? Really? But I didn't see any signs…"

"I was just about to put up the sign," Tsuru explained, "but you've been such a sweet and endearing young lady that it slipped my mind until this moment."

Blushing, Tohru counted out the money to buy the books while Tsuru carefully wrapped each book individually in paper and placed them in a small wooden crate, making sure it wasn't too heavy for the girl.

Suddenly, Tohru remembered that she had to be at work in about ten minutes, and she couldn't possibly take the books with her because they would only be in the way. Tsuru, seeing Tohru's sudden agitation, laid a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Miss Honda," the raven-haired lady said, "why don't you leave the books here with me until the others arrive? That way I can bring them all at once and you won't have to worry about leaving them at work by accident or anything like that."

"Oh, I couldn't! That would be—"

"It's no trouble at all," said Tsuru. "Many customers wait until their orders are filled before taking their books home. I'll just need the address of where you are staying so I can deliver them. I promise they will be quite safe here until then."

Tohru bowed, eyes filled with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Miss Odoriko. You've been so nice to me and so helpful, thank you."

Tsuru bowed back, another genuine smile coming cross her face. "No, thank _you_ for coming, Miss Honda. I enjoyed talking with you. And Miss Honda?"

"Yes?" Tohru asked.

"My friends call me Tsuru."

Tohru smiled. "And mine call me Tohru."

The girl quickly scribbled the address of Shigure's house along with a few quick directions on a slip of paper, handed it to Tsuru with another bow, and left the shop to continue her journey. Tsuru watched her go, holding onto the paper as if it was something very precious, with a small, almost maternal smile on her lips. "Until we meet again, Miss Tohru."

---


	2. New Faces

Chapter 2

_**New Faces**_

Over the next week, Tsuru kept an eye on Tohru, watching her walk from school to work and home again. Most nights Tohru did not go home alone; one of two young men was always there to escort her. Usually it was the one with gray hair and startling violet eyes, but occasionally it was one with orange hair and fierce red eyes. Yuki and Kyo she guessed from the descriptions, the prince and the knight. It made her smile to see them together, Tohru looking so happy and Yuki or Kyo smiling back, watching over her. That, more than anything, proved the deep bond between Tohru and her friends.

But one night there was no escort home.

It was the last day of school, the streets flooded with children, from rowdy high school teens to gawky middle schoolers to cute elementary kids. Tsuru had been watching them from her small apartment above the shop. Some nights, if she worked late, she'd stay there in the shop rather than going home. Children always had a special place in her heart and it made her feel happy to watch them running around without a care in the world. She saw Tohru walking to work, with both Kyo and Yuki this time, and Tsuru's mood brightened further. It was amazing…she had only spoke to the girl for a little while, and yet already Tsuru felt like Tohru was a dear and trusted friend. It must have been because Tohru was so open-hearted and cheerful, something that Tsuru tried to emulate, though with not as much success, she feared. There were still too many fears, too many scars…

Tsuru sighed, turning her attention back to the threesome, watching as Tohru paused to speak with them before waving goodbye and walking inside. The two boys walked off, and even though Tsuru could not hear them, she could still see that their tempers were already flaring without Tohru's calming presence. _I wonder if she realizes how much influence she has over them_, Tsuru mused, _how much affect she has on them with just a smile._ Then the bell below rang and Tsuru turned away from the window to attend to her customers.

---

It was nearly ten at night and almost everything was closed. _The Paper Crane Bookstore_ had shuttered its doors for the night and Tsuru had taken her traditional position in the little apartment to watch for Tohru. However, this night Tsuru noticed that neither Yuki nor Kyo were waiting outside for Tohru.

The woman frowned slightly. This was unusual. _Maybe they are just running late_, she thought, but a chill of uneasiness ran down her spine. She waited, her feelings of concern increasing when she saw Tohru exit the building and start her walk home without the slightest hint of hesitation. Which meant that she wasn't expecting anyone to escort her home, that this was already planned, but still…

Without wasting another moment, Tsuru hurried down the stairs and out of the shop, the faint tinkle of the bell following her down the dark street.

---

Tohru sighed slightly as she began walking back home to Shigure's house. It had been a long day, but school was over now, so that was something to be happy about. Now she could spend more time with Yuki and Kyo and the others! _Still, I kinda wish one of them was here to walk me home_, she thought. _I've gotten used to them always being with me. _Tohru shook her head. _Don't be silly!_ She scolded herself. _You'll see them in just a little while, don't be so selfish!_

Suddenly, Tohru heard footsteps in front of her and she looked up, startled. Standing in front of her, blocking the way, were three boys. She didn't recognize them and they looked to be several years older than she was. Something in the way they were standing made her feel nervous.

"Well, what do we have here?" a blond boy closest to her said, taking a step forward.

"H-Hello, beautiful day today, wasn't it?" Tohru said.

"You know, she's kinda cute," one of the other boys said.

"Maybe we should take her for a walk," added another.

Tohru's heart began to beat faster, and she clutched her school bag to her chest, taking a step backward. "I-I'm sorry, but I really must be going, so I−"

Hands griped her shoulders and she cried out in surprise, twisting around to look. Two more boys had come up behind her. She felt like she had ice water in her veins.

"Now, that isn't very polite, now is it?" said the blond boy who had first spoken to her. His smile was cold.

"Please, let me go!" cried Tohru.

"You're not going anywhere," sneered the boy behind her, digging his fingers into her flesh. A chorus of rough laughter greeted his words as the boys closed in.

Tohru was desperate. "Let me GO!" she yelled, swinging her bag in an attempt to ward them off. The blond boy snarled and punched her in the face. Tohru gasped in pain and her bag went spinning out of her hands. The boy behind her threw the girl down on the ground as Tohru fought to remain conscious, feeling blood running down her face where a stone had cut her.

"Now we can have some fun!" the blond boy chuckled and his cronies laughed along with him.

_Oh no, please someone help me…_Tohru thought desperately, shrinking away from them, her eyes wide with fear.

_WHAM!_ One of the boys went flying through the air, slamming into a wall and sliding in a crumpled, unconscious heap on the ground.

"Who's there?"

"We're under attack!"

"I can't see them!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Another boy went flying backwards. The remaining three, including the blond boy, clumped together beneath the nearby street lamp, shooting nervous looks at the shadows.

"Show yourself!" the blond boy yelled, trying to act defiant but only succeeding in sounding scared.

"What, three of you aren't enough to assault a young girl? I'm disappointed," an ice-edged voice answered from the darkness. A darker shadow moved in a flurry of kicks and punches that laid two more of Tohru's attackers low and pinned their blond leader against the wall. Tohru stared as the light illuminated the features of her rescuer.

"Tsuru?" she whispered.

There was no teasing warmth, no half-veiled smiles on Tsuru's face. The raven-haired woman's eyes were hard and cold as a pair of glittering emeralds, her lips curling back in a snarl of disgust. One hand held the blond boy by his shirt front, holding him off the ground as he stared at her in horrified fascination, much like a bird held captive by a serpent's gaze. The other hand held a small, gleaming knife at his throat.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on this girl, or any girl, like this again," Tsuru said in her hard, cold voice, eyes burning with fury, "I will hunt you down like the vermin you are and I will kill you." She removed the knife from his throat and released the boy. "Now get out of here."

Whimpering in terror, the blond boy did as he was ordered, running as fast as his legs could carry him. Tsuru watched to make sure he was gone, then slid the blade back into the wrist sheath hidden in her sleeve and turned to Tohru.

"Tohru! You're hurt!" Tsuru said looking concerned as she knelt by the girl's side, helping her sit up.

"It's not bad," Tohru replied, staring at Tsuru as the woman pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping the blood from Tohru's face. "Tsuru-san…"

"Yes? What is it? Does it hurt?" Tsuru asked, the worry evident on her face.

"Thank you. For helping me. I'm sorry to be so much trouble…"

"Oh Tohru," said Tsuru, gently gathering Tohru in a hug. "You are no trouble. I saw you leaving work without Yuki or Kyo waiting for you, and I got worried, so I followed you. I'm just glad I was able to help before…before things got too messy. I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Tohru felt tears gathering in her eyes. Tsuru barely knew her, yet here she was, helping Tohru when she needed it. The girl hugged Tsuru back. "You were amazing, Tsuru-san," she said, her voice muffled by the woman's shirt. "The way you got rid of those boys? Thank you so much."

Tsuru patted Tohru's back, another one of her small smiles on her face. "Anytime, Tohru, anytime. Now, let's get you home." She helped Tohru to her feet, retrieved her bag, and the two of them set off towards Shigure's house.

---

About a half hour later, they were within sight of Shigure's house, and Tohru let out a sigh of relief. "Home," she said contentedly, pulling off her shoes and stepping onto the porch.

"It is a very cozy-looking little place, isn't it?" said Tsuru, remaining where she was, just outside the lamplight from the house.

The door slide open and there stood Shigure, dark hair tousled with a newspaper in his hand. "Tohru!" he exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost, what−" Shigure broke off as he saw the bruises and cuts on Tohru's face.

"Tohru…what happened?" he asked, sudden worry etched on his face.

"I ran into a little trouble on my way home," said Tohru, her face red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"What do you mean, trouble?" Shigure asked, lightly touching the bruise on her cheek.

"Some boys decided they wanted to have a little fun," Tsuru said quietly. "But don't worry, they won't bother her again."

Shigure straightened, seeing Tsuru for the first time as she stood in the shadows just beyond the range of the lantern light. "And who might you be?"

Tsuru bowed. "Forgive me, I am Tsuru Odoriko. I own a small bookstore near Tohru's work. The two of us have spoken before and tonight, when I did not see either of Tohru's usual escorts, I became concerned for her safety and followed her."

"Tsuru was amazing! She saved my life," said Tohru with a smile. "She's really sweet and helpful, honest."

"Then you have our eternal gratitude for protecting this innocent flower," said Shigure, bowing. For once, his tone was sincere despite his flamboyant words.

With a smile, Tsuru replied, "I am simply grateful that she has such caring friends." She looked at Tohru. "Get your rest tonight, and you really should see a doctor about that cut as soon as you can. Is it alright if I stop by to check on you tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'd like that!" cried Tohru. She looked at Shigure and added, "Um, that is, if that's alright with you, Shigure-san."

The young man smiled ruefully. "Of course, Tohru. You know that any friend of yours is a friend of ours. Again, you have our deepest thanks, Miss Odoriko."

Tsuru bowed again in acknowledgement, and, with a final smile at Tohru, slipped off into the night. Shigure put a hand on Tohru's shoulder and steered her into the house.

"We'll wash out that cut and then to bed with you," said Shigure. "I'll have Hari come over tomorrow and look at it."

"Oh no," Tohru protested, "He's already done so much for me−"

"And you know that he has a soft spot for you, Tohru," Shigure replied with a grin. "Don't worry, he won't mind."

As Tohru obligingly followed Shigure upstairs, she smiled, thinking, _I really am the luckiest girl in the world._

---


	3. Bright Morning Light

Chapter 3

_**Bright Morning Light**_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Shigure sighed. "Kyo, could you please not shout? It's giving me a headache."

All that was lacking was for smoke to pour out of Kyo's ears. "I'LL SHOUT IF I FEEL LIKE IT, YOU STUPID MUTT!" The orange-haired boy turned back towards Tohru who was having the bandage on her cheek changed by Hatori. "NEXT TIME YOU'D BETTER HAVE US WITH YOU OR−"

"That's quite enough, Kyo," Hatori's cool, calm voice broke in. "I believe Miss Honda is quite aware of how dangerous it is to walk home alone at night." The Sohma doctor began putting his things away, and glanced back at Tohru. "I hope you've learned something from this little escapade."

Tohru hung her head. "Yes. I'm sorry for putting you to so much trouble."

"Aw, don't be sad, Tohru!" a cheerful little voice chimed in. "Hari's just worried and reminding you to be careful." A head of tousled blond hair popped into view. "Though you could try to be a little nicer about it," the little boy added, his light brown eyes reproachful. Hatori said nothing, simply continued packing.

"Thanks, Momiji," said Tohru, a smile coming across her face. She couldn't help but smile when Momiji was around because he was always so happy and cheerful, even though he'd been through a lot of hard times in his life.

Kyo looked like he was about to explode, but somehow managed to hold it in, turning away from Tohru and grumbling to himself.

"I am really sorry," said Tohru, feeling awful. "I didn't mean to worry any of you. I didn't think anything like that was going to happen. I've walked home alone before with no trouble."

"But we should stay on the safe side from now on, Miss Honda," said Yuki, crouching down next to her. Though his voice was quiet, his violet eyes showed his concern. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

Tohru smiled. "Thanks, Yuki."

Kisa just held onto Tohru, squeezing her as tight as she could, saying, "Sissy," over and over again, as if trying to assure herself that her adopted big sister was ok. Tohru looked down at the little golden-haired girl affectionately, holding her tightly. _Yes, I did have a close call_, she thought,_ and I will be more careful. I was very lucky to have Tsuru looking out for me._

Suddenly, there was a polite knock on the door, and Tohru hurriedly jumped to her feet. "Oh, that must be Tsuru-san!" she cried, racing to the door.

Hatori cocked an eye towards Shigure. "Tsuru-san?"

Shigure looked sheepish. "Apparently she's the lady who helped Tohru last night. She even walked her home, and asked if she could come see how Tohru was doing today. I didn't really see the harm in it."

"You rarely do," Hatori replied, suppressing the urge to throttle his old school friend. Momiji had found out about the near-fiasco when Tohru's two friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima and told Hatori, thinking it to be amazing fun, but for Hatori it only proved how precariously perched their secret was. The slightest mishap could reveal them all.

Tohru's laughter floated into the room and a more mature female voice answered in soft, unintelligible tones.

"Everyone, this is Tsuru Odoriko-san! She's the one who helped me last night!" cried Tohru, bouncing into the room, holding the taller woman's hand. "Tsuru-san, these are my friends the Sohmas! This is Shigure-san, Hatori-sensei, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Momiji-kun, and Kisa-chan."

Tsuru bowed politely. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance," she said. "Tohru-kun has told me so much about all of you, and how much she enjoys living with you."

Shigure looked like he was going to either faint or drool, and even Yuki and Kyo appeared slightly startled, as if they couldn't imagine such an elegant and polished looking woman driving off five boys. Tsuru was wearing the same style clothing as she had the day Tohru had met her, only this time the robe was dark blue rather than green and she had more of her hair caught up in a bun rather than hanging loose down her back.

Momiji bounded forward, eyes wide and eager. "You're Tsuru-san, Tohru's new friend!"

Tsuru straightened and smiled. "Yes, and you must be Momiji. You took Tohru to the hot springs for White Day."

The blond boy could barely contain himself. "You do know us! Hooray! I'm so glad; I don't get to meet too many of Tohru's friends."

"Really?" Tsuru said curiously.

"Yeah, I see them at school sometimes, but Kisa, Hatori, and me, we all live at the main house most of the time, but we come visit Tohru here, especially if she gets sick or hurt."

"I know your company always helps Tohru get better much faster," said Tsuru. "You should come more often to keep her out of trouble." This time there was a glint of wicked humor in her eye.

Kisa peeked around Tohru's skirt, gripping the older girl's clothing as she stared at the stranger. Tsuru saw the little girl and knelt to be closer to her level. "You must be Kisa-chan," she said gently, "Tohru's little sister."

"Are you Sissy's big sister?" Kisa asked.

Tsuru blinked, then a slow smile spread across her face, one that made her eyes seem to glow with light. "No, I'm afraid not, Kisa. But I can be an aunt, if you'd like."

Kisa stared. "You want to be my aunt?"

The raven-haired woman nodded. "I've never had any nieces or nephews of my own."

"No little girls or boys?"

Something flickered across Tsuru's face, an emotion too fleeting to be identified, but then the calm, gentle smile was back. "Nope, no little girls or boys."

The little golden-haired girl looked up at Tohru, who nodded, then shyly approached Tsuru, who opened her arms, allowing Kisa to hug her.

Tohru smiled, happy to see that Tsuru and Kisa had bonded so well and so quickly. "I'll bring us all some tea," she said, heading for the kitchen.

Yuki watched Tohru leave the room, and then turned his attention back to their guest. "Thank you very much for helping Miss Honda yesterday."

Tsuru's green eyes met his violet ones. "No need to thank me, I'm only sorry I couldn't help her sooner."

"How did you meet Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"She came into my store on her way to work about a week before school ended," Tsuru explained. "We started chatting while looking at books and she told me some stories about the Sohmas, how you had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go and have cared for her ever since, just as if she was a blood relative. I admire that kind of devotion and Tohru's unconditional love towards this family." She smiled. "Such a thing is very rare in this world and something to be cherished."

"So you just met Tohru and started stalking her?" Kyo demanded.

"Kyo!" cried Shigure. "Apologize to the nice lady!" Shaking his head, he muttered under his breath, "And you're always calling _me_ a pervert."

Tsuru shook her head, carefully getting to her feet so she wouldn't dislodge Kisa. "No, it's quite alright. Kyo-kun is just being protective." The woman's calm green gaze caught Kyo's defiant red one. "It's understandable," she said slowly. "You don't know me and I don't know you. You don't know my intentions or motives, you don't know who I am or where I come from, and you don't know if I'm a threat to you or to Tohru-kun." Her gaze bored into Kyo. "Words are cheap while actions speak. I can talk all I want, but until I prove to you that I mean Tohru no harm, you are not going to trust me."

Kyo shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid those searching green eyes. "Well," he said awkwardly, "you seem ok. But don't you forget that if anything happens to Tohru, you'll answer to me!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "And how much of a threat is that?"

"You got something to say to me, Rat-boy?" Kyo yelled, turning on his arch enemy.

The other boy just sighed. "I do apologize for Kyo's rude behavior, Miss Odoriko," said Yuki.

"He just likes Tohru," Momiji chimed in.

"I do not!" Kyo yelled, thwacking Momiji over the head.

"Whaaaaaaa!" Momiji wailed. "Tsuru, Kyo's hitting me!"

"You're not making a very good impression on our lovely guest," Shigure mourned in a sing-song voice.

Hatori just leaned back against the wall and sighed, looking skyward as if to say, _Why me?_

"Tea's ready!" cried Tohru as she reentered a room of chaos. She blinked, looking around for Tsuru. "Oh, um…"

Tsuru was standing there, Kisa holding her legs, one hand covering her mouth, shaking.

"Tsuru, are you ok?" Tohru asked, concerned.

But when the woman looked at Tohru, her eyes were sparkling with laughter. She lowered her hand, her laughter breaking forth in a shimmering wave which effectively silenced the quarreling. Tsuru raised a hand, trying to speak through her laughter.

"I do apologize," she finally managed, "but it was so funny…exactly like Tohru described." Her mirth was now under control but still tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Smiling with relief, Tohru set the tea tray down and invited everyone to sit. Shigure chatted with Tsuru, who deftly countered his attempts to flirt with her. Momiji often interrupted with comments or questions of his own, and each time Tsuru listened patiently, giving each word her utmost attention. Yuki added his own questions to the conversation, such as where she worked, if she liked it, and hobbies.

"I've worked a lot of places," Tsuru said thoughtfully, sipping her tea. "I started washing dishes and mopping floors in a restaurant when I was thirteen. After my foster mother died, I worked at a fabric store, a tea house, and then a bath house. I still work at the bath house, but it's become more of a part-time evening job since I opened my bookstore, _The Paper Crane_."

"Doesn't it get kinda boring, shut up in a store all day?" Momiji asked.

"Not really," Tsuru replied. "I spent most of my childhood in the library reading, so I think the bookstore is a good place for me." She smiled. "It's actually rather soothing, hidden away from the hustle of the rest of the world. I get enough of that at the bath house."

"That would be busy," said Tohru. "Which bath house do you work at? Is it a Sohma bath house?"

Tsuru shook her head thoughtfully. "As far as I know, it isn't Sohma owned," she said. "It's been run by the Issui family for as long as I can remember."

"The Issui bath house?" said Yuki, looking surprised.

"I've never heard of it, is it a nice place?" asked Tohru.

"The bath house's official name is the _Tanoshii Niwa Antai_, or the Enjoyable Garden of Tranquility," Yuki explained. "It has a long and well-established reputation as one of the largest and most opulent and luxurious bath houses in Japan. Not only are there hot springs and bathing pools, but dining, performances of theater and dance, and any other manner of pampering you can think of are also included."

"Wow," said Tohru, suitably impressed.

Tsuru just grinned. "It doesn't seem that luxurious when you're crawling around in the plumbing system to stop a leak or scrubbing ten days worth of soap scum off a tub," she said. "People tend to forget all the behind the scenes work that goes on to make it that nice."

"I think you'd be excellent as one of the lovely massagers with scented oils," said Shigure, staring off into space at his fantasy.

"I was for a while," said Tsuru. "That was after the plumbing and scrubbing. Sometimes I still do that, but with my work hours limited to the evening, that doesn't happen too often."

"So what do you like to do when you're not working at the bath house or the bookstore, Miss Odoriko?" asked Yuki.

Tsuru sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Mostly reading," she said after a moment. "Almost any book will do, though I prefer older novels, histories and researching legends. I also play some musical instruments and mess around with calligraphy and water colors, although I'm not very good at it. I'm hopeless at gardening, but love climbing trees, especially in cherry-blossom season. Oh, and I raise dragons."

Tohru stared. "You raise dragons?" she squeaked. "That's amazing! What are they like? Where do you keep them? How on earth do you feed them?"

The raven-haired woman laughed. "Quiet easily," she said. "Since they are still little, I keep them in an aquarium tank at home. Dragons aren't full grown until they reach one hundred, and I know I won't be alive long enough to see that."

"She keeps seahorses as pets," said Shigure, not quite sure how to react to that news, though he did wink at Hatori, who simply glared at him.

"That's so cute!" cried Tohru, clapping her hands together.

Another smile crept across Tsuru's face. "I told you I enjoy old legends. But, I'm afraid our conversation will have to keep for another time. I have to get back to the shop."

"Oh, of course!" said Tohru, jumping to her feet. "I'm sorry to have kept you so long!"

"Not at all, Tohru," answered Tsuru, rising in one graceful motion. "I enjoyed this visit very much." She bowed deeply to the other Sohmas. "I am so glad to have met all of you. Thank you very much for letting me come and I do apologize if I was intruding at all."

"No, no, the pleasure was all ours, right, Hari?" Shigure assured her while elbowing his friend.

"Indeed," Hatori said, inclining his head slightly.

"Ah, don't be so stiff!" chuckled Shigure. "Don't mind Hatori, he's always like this."

Tsuru smiled. "No, of course I don't mind."

"Will you come back and visit again?" asked Momiji.

"Yes, please?" added Kisa.

"Well, that's up to your uncles Shigure-san and Hatori-sensei," said Tsuru. "I'm not family, so I don't want to be intrusive."

Shigure patted the air with his hands. "No, no, you're welcome back anytime!" Hatori said, "We'll see," in a noncomittal tone, watching the woman carefully.

"Hooray!" cried Momiji, jumping for joy. "Maybe you can come visit Kisa, Hari, and me at Sohma House!"

The smile seemed to freeze on the woman's face. For a moment, something like fear flashed in her green eyes. Then it was gone, though her smile still looked a little forced. "I do not think that would be the best idea, little one."

"Why not?"

"Well," said Tsuru softly, "I doubt Hatori-sensei will approve of a near-stranger wandering around your family compound. And…I have a feeling that there is someone there who would be displeased to see me. Very displeased."

A slight chill seemed to wind through the room, and though no one put a name to it, all the Sohmas knew what it was. Then the shadow passed, and Tsuru seemed like her bright, smiling self again. "Farewell for now, then. Oh, before I go, you left some...things at the shop last time, Tohru. I brought them with me."

"Thank you, Tsuru-san!" said Tohru. "I'll take them up to my room. Thank you so much."

Tsuru smiled kindly at the young girl, green eyes warm. "Not at all. And Tohru?"

The girl looked at her friend curiously.

Tsuru's voice was soft. "You have such a wonderful family, Tohru. I'm so happy for you." And with another bow to the Sohmas, she was gone.

---

**Author's Note: Since Tohru was making introductions, and Tsuru doesn't know the Sohmas very well yet, I included the more formal terms of address. Adult members of the Sohma family have the suffix **_**san**_**, such as "Shigure-san" for "Mr" or "Ms," although Hatori is called "Hatori-sensei" by Tsuru at first since he's a doctor. The teens have the suffix "kun" for both males and females, and the girls who are close friends or young children have "chan" attached. These might pop up in later chapters, depending on how familiar Tsuru becomes with the characters, but overall, I try to keep them to a minimum because I find them distracting. Yuki does refer to Tohru as "Miss Honda" rather than "Honda-san," simply because I like the sound of it. Again, I'm kind of following the anime more than the manga. **


	4. Concerns

Chapter 4

_**Concerns**_

Shigure leaned back, arms behind his head, and let out a low wolf whistle. "Now, _that_ was a woman!"

Yuki sighed. "Shigure, do you really have to be so crude?"

Shigure thought about that for about two seconds, then said, "Yes!" with a big smile on his face.

"Someone was unable to reach past the infantile stage of his development," Hatori quipped, his hazel eyes disproving.

"Ok, if you're all done maligning my appreciation of the beauty of the feminine form…" Shigure began.

"No, we're not done," Yuki and Kyo said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"What did you think of Tsuru?" Tohru asked, looking around at her friends. "And please, be honest. I don't want to make any of you feel uncomfortable with her around or anything."

"I say she's welcome back anytime, more often if she likes," Shigure said.

"How did we know you were going to say that?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

Momiji jumped to his feet, a wide grin on his face. "I really liked her!" he said. "She's really smart and sweet and just a nice person!" His face drooped slightly. "I wish I could hug her, but then she'd find out about the curse, and I guess we can't have her find out, can we?"

"I liked her too," said Kisa softly. "She reminded me of you, Sissy. Only taller."

Tohru smiled. "I'm glad you like her so much, Kisa. I think she really likes you too. She seems like the kind of person who's good with children and likes to be around them."

"I have to agree with that, Miss Honda," said Yuki. "Miss Odoriko was very polite and elegant, and she didn't seem to want to hide anything from us."

"Kyo, what about you?" asked Tohru.

The red-eyed boy ran his fingers through his orange hair in a nervous gesture. "She seemed ok, I guess," he said slowly, "pretty honest and straightforward. But something about her seemed…I don't know…dangerous. Like a hidden dagger."

"You just didn't like her shrewd guesses about you being protective of Tohru," Momiji retorted.

"No, that's not it!" yelled Kyo, turning beet red.

"You're such an idiot," muttered Yuki.

"Hatori? What about you? What do you think?" asked Tohru. The others looked at the somber Sohma doctor expectantly.

For a long moment, Hatori was silent, arms folded across his chest, head down and eyes closed in thought. When he looked up and spoke, his face was shuttered, giving no hint to his thoughts. "I think that we should be careful around Miss Odoriko," said Hatori. "Very careful."

Shigure looked at his friend. "Oh come on, Hari. You shouldn't be so distrustful."

"The more people who enter this house, the greater the risk," Hatori retorted. "Perhaps you have forgotten about the curse, Shigure, but I have not."

Watching Hatori's still, hard face, Tohru thought, _I think I understand why Hatori is acting so cold. He's worried. He knows that if Tsuru finds out about the curse, her memories will be erased, like Kana. Just like when he was trying to help me so I wouldn't get hurt if Akito decided I shouldn't know about the Zodiac curse._

"Um…Hatori? Shigure?" Tohru said tentatively.

The two men paused in their argument and looked at the young girl.

"Really, it's ok if you don't want Tsuru here," she said. "I understand it would make things harder for all of you, so that's why I wanted to know what you thought of her." She looked down at her hands. "I like Tsuru. She seems like a very sweet person, she saved my life, and I'd like to stay friends with her. And I'd like to be able to go visit her, even if I can't invite her here." Tohru looked back up at Shigure and Hatori. "So…is it ok…if I still visit her and everything?" she asked. "I promise that I haven't told her anything about the curse and I won't ever tell, but…can she still be my friend?"

Hatori stared at Tohru, her face a mixture of hope and worry, but also understanding. _She wants us to say yes, to say that she can be friends with Tsuru, but, at the same time, she's willing to give up that friendship if it would put us in danger._

_Truly, an amazing girl,_ Shigure thought, a rueful smile on his face. _Don't know how she does it and still smiles._

Hatori's expression softened slightly. "I'm not saying that you should stop being friends with Tsuru," he said gently, "but I am saying that we _do_ have to be careful because of the curse."

Tohru nodded with a look of determination on her face. "Of course! I understand completely and I promise to not let Tsuru find out about the Zodiac. I promise!"

"Alright then," said Hatori, nodding. "As long as we _all_ understand," he added, shooting a sharp look at Momiji, who rolled his eyes, but sighed out his agreement as well.

Tohru's smile nearly took in her ears as she clasped her hands together in gratitude. _I'm so happy,_ she thought. _I really do have the best and most understanding friends. I can't wait to tell Tsuru the good news, that we can be friends!_

---

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, hard to find time to work on this. I keep wanting to write chapters that come later and getting from Point A to Point B can be a hassle. Keeping everyone in character is worse. **

**I also decided to change the timeline a little bit to follow the manga order of events, simply because it flows better. So, the story still takes place in early June through July, Tohru knows about Kyo (think manga, not anime, I didn't like how the anime handled that) and she's met Ritsu, but not Rin or Kureno. They won't show up in this story, so I apologize in advance to their respective fan-bases. Enjoy! **


End file.
